Two Faces to a Coin
by crazymoonie
Summary: Serena a rich college professor determined to live the life that she missed out on while in college. Darien a man of God determined to succeed no matter who or what stood in his path. When their lives intertwine a volcano of passion, fury, and lust erupts
1. Prologue

Title: Two Faces to Each Coin

Author: crazymoonie

Prologue

Serena a rich college professor determined to live the life that she missed out on while in college. Darien a man of God determined to succeed no matter who or what stood in his path. When their lives intertwine a volcano of passion, fury, and lust erupts taking both by surprise. Each one is aware of the consequences of the lives they have led and of the lives they now lead; each is aware of the consequences of the lies that they live; each is aware of the consequences of where the lies that are their lives will lead. However, they are not aware that in their paths they will discover the true meaning of friendship, loyalty, and perhaps… love?


	2. Chapter 1

Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng!

'What is that?' Serena mumbled groggily.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng!

'Is that the phone?' she asked her self trying to get up off the floor.

Briiiiiiiiiiinnng!

'Yeah that's the phone! Jesus, my back is killing me!'

Briiiiiiiiiiiinnng!

'Hold your horses I'm coming!' grasping her back she crawled to the phone.

Briiiiii—

"Tsukino residence?" she said leaning against the wall, somehow minimizing the pain.

"Hey Serena!"

"Hi Amy…" now is really not the time.

"How are ya? You don't sound too good…"

"I'm ok. It's just that my back hurts a little…" she responded thinking about how the pain had gotten there. "I kind of slipped and fell down the stairs." Now that was an outright lie… 'Daddy always said not to lie but he said to say that if anyone asked… so I guess it's ok.'

"Typical Serena!" 'Why are you lying! You and I both know that's not really what happened… you haven't klutzed out since we graduated high school.' Amy said to herself inwardly, wanting to voice her thought but knowing that Serena would only deny everything once it came out of her mouth.

'Yeah, daddy said everyone would say that too…' thought Serena.

"Hey girl, I was calling to invite you to a party this weekend. My friend Mina is having a get together at her house… ya know the usual drinking and dancing stuff… Wanna come?" Amy asked expecting her to say no.

"Ummm… I don't think Daddy would let me…You know how he is about that partying stuff plus he doesn't want me going anywhere... I guess he feels lonely... ya know... with Nana gone and everything…" she said wondering how her dad would react if she went out. 'I haven't seen the girls for a long time; I miss all of my friends'

"Ugh… we never see you anymore, Sere! We miss you, girl!"

"Speak for your self, Amy!" said a voice in the background.

"Was that Raye?" 'Of course it was Raye!'

"Yeah… Shut up Raye!" yelled Amy.

"Sheesh, I was only kidding! Lemme talk to her!" A fight could be heard over who would use the phone next; all the shuffling couldn't help but bring a smile to Serena's pretty face.

"Hi Rena!" screamed out he voice through the receiver.

"Hi Raye… You don't miss me even a little bit?" A put formed at her mouth thinking about how badly she had missed talking to her best friend.

"Aaw I was just fucking around… Why you gotta make me feel all bad now!" Raye said in a stern yet playful tone.

"I'm sorry…" Immediately tears came to Serena's eyes. 'No! Not you too… Please don't hate me for being stupid!' "I really didn't mean to…" 'Please forgive me…'

"Hey dude, I was only kidding… relax… grow a backbone chica! Ya know I love ya right?" 'What the hell was that?' went through Raye's mind. 'What is the SOB doing to my friend?'

"Yeah…"

"So ya gonna go shopping with us today?"

Confused Serena replied "Huh? I thought it was a party this weekend?"

"Well, yeah, we're shopping for clothes for the party! DUH!"

'Of course, no wonder' went through Serena's mind. "Right… You know… you really don't have to buy a new outfit every time you go to a different party…"

"UGH! Whatever! Only you would say that! Of course we have to… We girls gotta look good for all those hot and rich college boys! The competition is getting fierce and we gotta be on top!" 'What's happened to you Sere… you use to smile so much! You used to be so happy go lucky, like the rest of us! It's supposed to be Amy who we're supposed to be dragging out of her house not you!' Raye thought to herself.

"Oh…right!" 'Crazy Raye!'

"So come on get your but over to the mall!"

"Well… uumm.. Maybe not this time. I don't think it would be a good idea. I have to study for my Entrance Exam for Oxford that I have next month…"

"Aaaww, come on Serena you never go out with us anymore! Besides you've been studying for that stupid thing for ever! You know Amy's all for that school crap but even she's going so you have to go!"

"HEY! I take that offensively!" yelled Amy from somewhere on the other side of the line.

"Whatever, plus you haven't set foot out the door since your Nana died…" as soon as the words came out of her mouth she knew she was going to get yelled at.

"RAYE!" yelled her two friends.

'Ha! Never fails!' "Oops... hehe… sorry!"

"It's ok… uuummm, I don't know about going out tonight…" 'Dad, I mean daddy, would freak if I went out somewhere without him.'

"Just this once, Serena! Nothing bad will happen, I promise!" screamed Lita. 'Girl come on!'

"Uuuhhh... ok" Serena responded quietly.

"What… what did you say…? I couldn't hear you…" Raye teased, honestly appalled that Serena had conceded. 'No way! I actually got her to say yes!'

"OK! I'll go!" she yelled excitedly. 'I have such great friends!'

"That's my girl!" 'I did! I did! I did!'

"Meet us at the mall; say in… 30… 35 minutes?"

"Okay" Serena figured everything would be fine if she just got home early.

"Were going to go to Houston's after so be prepared!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Serena 'No…'

"Gotta go! BYE!"

"Wait! Ugh… I hope I don't regret this."

With that she stared at the phone for a few seconds, going over the entire conversation in her head. Warily she looked around her once beautiful room. It used to be pink with a really cute bunny border that her Nana had helped her pick out on her tenth birthday. 'I loved that damn wallpaper, but daddy did say it's time to grow up.' Quietly, Serena walked out of her room and into the hall… She tip toed over to her father's room and peeked through the light ajar by the door 'Good, he's not home…' letting out a breath of relief that she didn't notice she was holding until now. Hurriedly she walked away from the door and took the steps two by two, cursing at herself because of her back pain. She came to an abrupt halt in the hallway between the door and the kitchen. It was as if something were telling her not to go… that if she did something really bad would happen… She looked upstairs again towards her dad's room 'Maybe I should go back to my room and stay where I was told… Nah! I'm just being paranoid' "Everything will be fine, Serena. Ugh, I'm talking to myself again. I should really stop doing that…" With that thought she walked over to the note pad on the refrigerator and scribbled a note in curvy handwriting:

Daddy,

I went out with Amy and the girls (Raye and Lita). I hope you don't mind me not serving you dinner tonight. There's roast chicken in the oven and some rice and stir fry in the microwave ready to eat! Everything is in containers to keep it hot till you get home… All you have to do is serve it!

Love you,

Bunny

PS: I'll try not to be too late!

On that note, she ran out the door only stopping to slip on some shoes and grab her purse.

"I wonder if she'll show." Raye said quietly. "Whenever we invite her she says she'll try to come but she never does." Eventhough she said it sternly she secretly hoped that Sere would show up. 'Dammit, I miss that Meatball Head!'

"She said she would this time not that she'll try. I'm sure she'll be here!" Amy always stated the facts eventhough sometimes she had a hard time putting up with them herself.

"I hope she does cuz I miss her! We barely see her anymore, unless it's at her house with her father sitting in to listen to our conversation!" Lita exclaimed. "Frankly, I don't like going over there. That guy is totally fucking scary!"

"I know… Have you seen the way he sometimes looks at Serena? I've caught him a few times devouring her… undressing her with his eyes… It's way too weird… It's gross!" Raye stated as a chill went right through her spine.

"Come one you guys! You know Sere hates it when we talk about her 'daddy' that way. She says he's just really overprotective of her." Amy always stating the obvious.

"Oh, shut up Amy! You've seen it too! We've all seen it. It's just nasty how he touches her sometimes. Or how he tells her he's her 'daddy' or how he's the only man in her life. Serena is just too caught up with her Nana's death to notice, not too mention school is a big issue to her! It's obvious that Mr. Tsukino has the hot—"

"SHUT IT RAYE!" "She's here!"

"Serena!"

"Hey everyone!" The girls all ran up to meet her half way but Raye being a little over excited at seeing her best friend pounced on her, "Raye! The need to breathe is overwhelming!"

"Sorry!" a blushing Raye stated.

"We've missed you girl…" Lita continued quietly "I haven't seen you since graduation…"

"No, Lita… You haven't seen me since my Nana's funeral. It's alright to say it." Serena said looking straight into Lita's eyes.

Silence…

Silence…

"I know but…"

"Really, it's okay!" Serena was trying to get over the fact that her grandmother was dead and people just kept on insisting in feeling bad for her!

Silence…

Silence…

"Sooo… Let's get going then!" Raye said trying to break the tension that had built up unexpectedly.

"Yeah… right! Let's go!" Amy said while grabbing Lita's wrist and dragging her along.

"Come on Serena!" Ray screamed while running after Amy and Lita.

"Okay, Okay, Sheesh"

The girls including Serena had been shopping for hours. Of course, Serena never bought anything because her Dad refused to give her any spending money. She remembered the last time she had asked her Dad for money. He had almost had a heart attack, of course she never would have thought to ask him if they hadn't asked her in school for it."Why do you need any money! It's not like you go anywhere, anyway! Don't you see, I pay all the bills by myself and you don't do anything but sit here and read your damn books. Don't ever ask me for any money ever again, understand!" Meekly, she had nodded yes and had one up to her room. From that day on she learned to never ask for any money from her father. The only one that had given her money was her mom when she had been little and before she died after that it had been her Nana, her grandmother, who gave whatever she could whenever her dad wasn't around.

"Wow, look at that!" exclaimed Lita as she basically drooled over the gown that that mannequin wore. It was a silk one strap black pearl colored gown and it had pearls sewn into the neckline and the hem. The skirt of the gown was embellished with silver thread of the purest of silk and I glimmered with the surrounding light. It hugged the perfectly proportioned mannequin… well… perfectly.

"Whoa… can you imagine the price on that thing!" Serena could not take her eyes off of it. She was in love at first sight and for once she felt completely normal.

"Sheesh… this is worth so much money that you don't want to imagine it!" Amy stated.

"Hey girls this price tag is starting to depress me. Want to start heading over to Houston's?" Raye said, sulking at the fact that the gown was well over 40 grand and that se would never be able to purchase it.

"Yeah! Let's party…" Lita yelled while jumping up and down.

Serena immediately found an interesting speck on the floor and said "Wait… I can't… I should go home." That spec was just so interesting, except for maybe that the floor had no specs it was just plain white, stupidly she raise her head to look at Raye "It's getting kind of late and I don't want daddy to get mad."

"Sere! You promised you'd come…" Raye whined.

"I know but, look, I have to study and set dinner up for dad AND I've got nothing to wear." It's true, I didn't bring anything with me!

"First of all, you've been studying for ever so that is so out of the question!" Amy said, shocking everyone within hearing range.

"Second, screw your dad! He's a perv—" '—ert… uumm I'll never hear the end of this'

"RAYE!" Lita exclaimed, quickly slapping her fellow brunette atop the head. A resounding smack could be heard echoing throughout the walls of the mall. "Third, I can lend you something to wear!"

"Uuuummm…" 'maybe it would be okay' Serena thought to herself.

"Pretty please! With sugar on top and ice cream and a big cherry on top!" Begged Amy and Lita in unison. Unfortunately, Raye could not join because she was currently sitting on the floor recovering from a splitting headache.

"OK! That's enough!" Serena exclaimed violently and looked at each girl with disdain. She stared at the for a while and stayed silent letting them revel in their feelings then with an "Ok, I'll go…" and a huge smile, that is rarely seen nowadays, "Why not, I never see you guys anyway…" That is not a lie! "I'm sure daddy wont mind at all. He's known you girls since like forever anyway! Let's GO!"

"Woo hoo!" all girls said in unison.

"Serena! I'm home and I don't smelling dinner!" his ears met with silence.

"Serena, get down here young lady! Sere…na…" The man quieted down as he read the note that was written is his daughters handwriting.

"Oh she went out…" his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT! I'll kill her…" "Where's my damn dinner…Oh you are really going to get it tonight Serena… That bitch should be home making her daddy happy! Making my fucking dinner! How she dare go out without me, I told her she cannot set foot out of this house since her fucking Nana died! That's another bitch she spoiled her! Serena does what ever she wants around here and I'm going to fix it! Tonight I'll punish you like never before Serena! Like never before… you'll never EVER forget who your daddy is!"


	3. Chapter 2

Two Faces to a Coin

Author: crazymoonie

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Although I really wish I did! HAHAHA! Slap! Ok ok I'm ok now! Well there ya go… Praise to Naoko Takeuchi! PRAISE! I also have no kind of ownership unless you count my cd from Maroon 5 or the song Hot Boys!

AN: HEY MINNA-CHAN! Hehe! I've never said that before! LOL! Well, I have only written one story before, but it was a REALLY long time ago! So please don't be too rough on me! Flames are totally welcome but please don't shoot me down! Just shove me a little! (wink)… Sorry about not writing any authors notes before but really this is the first time in the longest time that I have posted a story at and I was trying to figure it out! Believe me just to upload the prologue was a mission in itself! But I still love I would like to clear something that I forgot to include in the first chapter! The previous chapter, this one and possibly the next two will take place 9 years in the past. I'm just trying to establish some reason as to why Serena and Darien do what they do and why they are the way they are. Oh! And also if you could please pardon my various grammatical errors! Hehe… Oh! And (BLUSH) please forgive he fact that I never really stick to a third POV or a first person tense! I try to stick to one but it somehow gets all mucked up and I end up writing from a POV of everyone! I'm just getting into my flow! (BLUSHING MADLY) Oh! One more thing… The religion stuff in here can be offensive to some people! So please don't say I didn't warn you!

FYI!

"Conversation"

'Thoughts'

GHB: this is a very dangerous date rape drug! It's bad! Don't ever use it! NEVER EVER EVER leave your drink unattended! Take it with you or dump it! Please Please Please!

Translations:

This is from Latin to English

Vos es ingurgito: You are gorgeous

Meus Dea: my goddess

At this present time these are the ages:

Serena Tsukino: 22

Raye Hino: 25

Amy Mizuno: 24

Lita Kino: 26

Kenji Tsukino: 56

Darien Chiba: 25

Andrew Chiba: 27

Lilu Jovovich: 32

Well ON WITH THE STORY! (AN: Finally! )

"No!" Serena screamed as she struggled to get away.

"Come on Serena be a good little girl!" said the mocking voice as their hands tried to take her clothes off.

"No! Hey! Let go…" 'Stop! Stop! Please stop!' her mind screamed.

"Please… Do it for me… Don't you love me?"

"Not right now, I don't! I am NOT, and I repeat for those of you hard of hearing, NOT wearing that thing!" Serena yelled indignantly.

With laughing eyes and a stern voice Lita stated "Serena! You have to! Were all wearing them! Plus it just would not be cool if some guy stares at your ass and all he sees is your underwear seams!" The though of that would just be too embarrassing!

Stupidly, Serena questioned, "Why would anyone be staring at my butt?"

"How else do you expect men to appreciate your ASSets?" Lita responded as Raye fumed in the background.

"I don't need anyone appreciating my ASSets! Thank you very much!" When the words came out of her mouth she knew she would regret them. 'Oops, prudes comment… I'm going to get it now!'

Raye stomped over to her and grabbing her arm and leading her to the bathroom exclaimed "Girl! If you don't stop being such a fucking prude and put on the fucking thong already, I'm going to start appreciating your ASSets with my foot!" (AN: In this story Serena's prudeness is based off of my best friends' prudeness… In this instance for example I would be Raye!)

"Hey!" Serena felt herself being dragged to the bathroom, struggling all the way there. Once she was securely trapped in the bathroom Lita and Raye moved in for the kill. "Why are you staring at me like that Lita!" she exclaimed as she notice the beady mocha eyes that stared at her. "Raye why are you tugging at my pants?" 'They! They… were going to… Put her underwear on? That didn't sound right… ugh screw this' Serena thought.

"It's about time you get rid of that granny underwear! Jeez! How old are you, again?" Lita said wiggling her finger in Serena's face.

"Whatever! LITA!" She felt the tugging at her jeans again. "Stop that! Ugh! Fine! Can you at least get out of the bathroom so I can put on this devils underwear by myself? Damn perverts!" Serena yelled out giving in to her deranged friends antics.

"We heard that!" The two 'deranged friends' yelled back purposely banging on the door that had 'mistakenly' slammed in their face.

While looking at the skimpy piece of underwear Serena asked herself "Now, how do I put this thing on?"

From outside the bathroom door Amy, Lita, and Mina were getting ready themselves with hair and makeup when they heard a lot of weird noises originating in the bathroom. BAM! They all looked up, slightly puzzled at the noise. Hearing nothing more they continued with their business. SLAM! They all looked at each other again, slightly scared. Screech! WAM! Serena screamed from the other side of the bathroom. They all looked at each other a third time and broke into out right laughter.

Finally after taking half an hour in the bathroom, Serena emerged from the 'cave' as she grew to call it. 'Damn, those things are tiny but they're damn complicated!'

"Isn't it comfy!" asked Lita mockingly.

"No it's not!" Serena exclaimed tugging at the seat of her pants. "I'm a walking wedgie!"

"Hehe don't worry you'll get used to it!" Lita could barely contain her laughter. It was so amusing that her friend had never even once experimented with anything but the things she knew as a child, when thongs were for whores only!

"Right! If you say so, then it must be true!" Serena stated sarcastically.

"Okay now that that's finally over… Let's get you something nice to wear… hey guys… pants or skirt?" asked Lita while digging through her closet. Just imagine a tornado going through tornado valley and that's the picture in Lita's bedroom.

Raye quickly raised her head from the magazine she was reading and responded "SKIRT!"

"Pants…" Serena responded after Raye.

"Skirt it is!" Lita decided, having heard Serena's request clearly she decided to take Raye's advice better.

"UGH! No—" Serena's whining was immediately brought to a screeching halt by Amy's quiet words.

"Give it up Serena… You know you won't win! We are at their mercy…" Amy stated, knowingly.

"What do you mean we…" Amy glanced at Serena with a crimson red face. "Oh! They.. You…" Finally Serena connected the dots.

"Yeah…" Amy spoke looking down at her hands thinking about how she had to pick at the seat of her pants too. "Before we met up with you I had my… so called makeover…"

"But Amy you look so pretty… and decently clothed might I add…" 'Why couldn't I wear what she's wearing, they got to dress me up all weird and stuff!" Serena thought to herself enviously.

"I haven't put on the outfit yet…" Serena looked at her questioningly. "You know the one they picked out for me." 'aaahhh… Sere is connecting the dots again.' She giggled at her own thoughts.

"Oh…" Serena said, feeling genuinely sorry for her shy friend.

"OKAY! I found it! This should do nicely!" Lita exclaimed, emerging from a huge pile of clothes that had been previously thrown on the floor.

"You didn't have to make such a mess, you know." Raye complained.

"Deal with it!" Lita said while ordering Serena to put on the skirt by throwing it at her. "HA! It fits! I'm soo good!" she exclaimed as she watched Serna carefully.

"Umm Lita I don't think this fits very well…" It's too tight… and it's way too short… "Lita, I think this skirt is ripped here…" Serena said hopefully, looking at what she knew was a very high and daring slit on her thigh.

"What! Ripped! But how!" Lita examined her skirt more closely than before. It was a black leather mini skirt with zippers for décor and rhinestones across the hem. She found nothing wrong with it. "Serena you and I both know that's the slit of the skirt. And yes it fits fine!"

Serena began to stammer a quick 'but' but received a look from Amy to keep quiet.

Seeing the fear in Serena's eyes Raye spoke up "Honey… you look perfect!"

"Now for a top! Raye? Sleeves or no sleeves?" asked Lita.

"No sleeves!" Raye responded again glaring at Serena.

Serena began hotly "Sleeves… Dam—"

Before Serena could finish, Lita cut in "Sleeveless it is!"

"It's a lost cause Serena, were their guinea pigs tonight…" was Amy's patient warning.

"Right, I forgot…" Serena said in contempt.

"Found it!" screamed the growing pile on the floor? Oh it was Lita.

Interested in Lita's comment Raye lazily looked up from her Cosmo, "Wow…" 'Even I would have doubts wearing that' Raye said to herself.

'That's less than what they made me wear… Poor Serena…' thought Amy.

Serena began but was quickly tackled by an alien Amy "I refuse…mmeeeyy eme ghoo! muh uh um mo erin dat mmppphhh!" (Translation: heeeyyy let me goo! Nuh uh I'm not wearing that! Ggrrr!) Lita and Raye just stared as if Amy had grown another head. 'What the hell!' they though.

"Sit quietly, Serena! How many times do I have to tell you!" Amy has obviously lost patience in her blonde friend.

After Serena relaxed, and Amy let her death grip go, she looked at the top again. It was a triangle of gold silk. That's it? It looks like a bandana folded in half. "I don't even know how to put this thing on! How do you hold it up it's got nothing!"

"Relax Serena! It's got a strap but it's transparent! It ties in the back you see?"

"Oh 'cause that's so helpful!" Serena replied sarcastically.

Raye was seething again. 'What is wrong with this girl! All she can do is whine today!' "Stop whining and put it on…" When Serena turned around to take off her shirt she noticed a bruise on her back. 'It's barely noticeable but it's there!' Looking around she could tell the others had seen it also and decided to distract them from making any comment. "Serena! It's not meant to be worn with a bra! You moron!" 'That's the best I could do' hehehe… Raye thought evilly with a smirk on her face.

"But…"

"See… there you go! You're all perky in the right places so a bra would be overkill." Raye continued.

Once all the girls had finished dressing they decided that it was time to start heading over to Houston's. However, it seemed that Amy wasn't coming out of the bathroom…

"Ok, I think were ready…" said Lita.

"Amy you ready?" Raye asked mockingly remembering Amy's reaction to her outfit.

"Yeah…" Amy answered wearily coming out the door.

Upon seeing Amy Serena exclaimed "AMY!" She looks great in those romper shorts and blue tank top!

"I know… Shut up Serena…" Amy grumbled while walking past her.

"Let's party!" Raye and Lita exclaimed.

In another side of town…

Click… tooooooooooonnnnneeee (AN: think phone tone people )

A man in shadows dialed each number carefully and precisely the waited for the automated machine to come on.

"If you're calling here it's because you know what you want. Leave an address for drop off, your ID for purchase, and nothing more. Never leave the same drop off location twice. I will contact you for payment. Stay on the line for three counts." The dark voice said.

Beeeeeeep

"GHB. ID 282694. 1275 Simcox Lane."

Brriiiinng!

"…" one second…

"…" two seconds…

"…" three seconds…

"$350. Cash."

Click…

Toooooooooooooooooonnnnnnneeeee (AN: yup, still phone people )

At Houston's

Lita and Raye walked up to the bouncer eyeing him appreciatively. He was a tall muscular man, lean by no means. He had a bald head but nonetheless striking facial features with his honeycomb eyes and chocolate skin. "$50 bucks a piece, ladies" he said looking at Raye and Lita with a slight distaste at the way they were looking at him. He turned his face to the blushing blond and blue haired girl. 'Well don't they look yummy and innocent… an excellent combination, ladies' thought the bouncer. "The blond and that baby in blue can go in for free."

Raye looking slightly peeved, and secretly jealous, took her chances "Well can't we go in for free too? Don't we look nice too?" she said with an insinuating tone. When she saw that the bouncer took a step back and looked at her with disdain she grumbled a tight "fine" while putting a $50 in his little black box.

Lita didn't even bother trying and was $50 poorer mumbling said "We did too good a job…"

Serena and Amy quietly walked past the bouncer and Amy sent him a sultry wink that had him staring right back. "Ha! Serves you right!" yelled Amy over the loud music.

An angry Raye turned around "Stick it where the sun don't shine bitch…" 'How dare he…' Raye fumed remembering her encounter with the pig of a bouncer.

When Serena walked in she took in her atmosphere. 'This place is huge!' It was a beautiful room that they were in. There were no lights except for the candle light that flickered off of the walls, purposely making the room a bit hotter than normal. "Shouldn't those candles be a fire hazard?" Then she noticed the tiny lights on the floors that lead the path to the bar and each contemporary lounging couch that sat randomly in any inviting corner. They chose a pristine white couch that had two love seats on each end, one red and the other gold, and a golden glass table in the center. The walls of the club itself were a mix of black, gold, and red. 'Such strong and passionate colors…'

"Hi Ladies! What can I get you?" said the red headed waitress.

'Wow, this place is pretty classy… At least the waitress gets to wear decent clothes' Serena grumbled noticing that the red head name Lilu was wearing a tasteful white blouse and black pants.

"Yeah… Let's get drinks girls!" shouted out Lita. "I'll have a Sour Apple Martini, please"

'I want something light, something not too strong…' thought Amy to herself. "Blue Long Island, thank you" Amy decided wondering why the waitress was looking at her with surprise.

Puzzled Lilu jotted down the girls' drink 'I doubt she can handle that drink but she's the boss' "Kay, if you say so…" turning the waitress asked "and you mam?" looking pointedly at Raye who had not only a few minutes ago been unknowingly ogling her boyfriend, the bouncer.

"Give me a scotch on the rocks…" Raye said slightly peeved at the looks she was getting from the waitress.

"Feeling a little stressed, huh?" 'Yeah my man can do that to people' the waitress thought feeling rather proud of the faithfulness of her boyfriend. She received a glare from Raye and turned to look at Serena.

Before Lilu could ask "I'll have a coke…" Serena said quickly sending Lilu into a state of shock.

"Yeah and add a shot of rum in it!" screamed out Lita.

Serena began "Guys! You kno—" but was cut off short when she suddenly felt a slap on the head. 'OUCH!'

"Don't you ever learn!" yelled out an impatient Amy.

"Ooohhh Ames has got claws!" stated a proud Raye.

"She was starting to get to me!" said Amy as a matter of fact.

Lilu, during the discussion, had sauntered off following the lights towards the bar where she placed her order, all the while saying "Those women are way too fucking weird!"

Suddenly there was a new voice that almost made them all melt "Hey there gorgeous.." said the man with the burning blue eyes "Nice ass you got there…" he stated crudely.

"Told ya!" with that comment Lita, there were big sweat drops coming from Serena and Amy.

"Ugh.. Listen I don't mean to be rude but I…" Serena was cut off abruptly.

"I just want to dance with you…" he stated in her ear while his hands lightly trailed the small of her back.

He was making her nervous touching her the way he was. Not to mention those lustfll eyes were devouring her. "Umm…"

The girls seeing Serena's state answered for her "Go Sere! Have fun!"

Still trying to make a straight though, Serena mouthed out "But.. you guys…"

"Go! He's a hottie and you could loosen up on the dance floor!" Raye answered her bad mood dispersing.

Then his voice came again, ringing through her ear and bringing Serena a pleasure she didn't know she could feel. "Come on… Promise you a good time."

"We'll be right here when you come back!" Amy stated encouragingly seeing Serena's frazzled condition.

With a sighed "Okay…" the man grabbed her by the waist and held her hand leading her towards the dance floor where bodies were doing more grinding than dancing.

The man wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her to him, groaning slightly when he felt her full breast pressing up against him. Slowly he started moving rhythmically moving toward the sound of the music. (AN: When I wrote this scene I saw two people dancing to Maroon Five's 'Secret')

They continued to move in sync as the intro to the song played, intimately pressing against each other, blushing all the while. 'I feel so hot' thought Serena. The heat between them was overwhelming! She dropped her head back slowly unknowingly posing for a very sexy picture. A sweat drop trickled from chin down her neck and continuously flowing sexily through the valley of her cleavage.

Noticing the drop, the man became envious of it and followed it with his lips. He felt her trail her fingers cautiously along his hairline at the back of his neck.

His voice sang along to the music, singing to her. This stranger's voice brought even more shivers of excitement than the singer himself. He brought her body back to him and sang "I know I don't know you… But I want you so bad…" into her ear, purposely brushing his lips to the sensitive area. (AN: If you've heard the song then you know what part he's singing to.. Believe me to get the most out of this scene you should really hear the song!) He felt her tighten her grip on his hair unknowingly dragging her nails through his sensitive scalp. 'It feels so good…' was the man's thought. "Everyone has a secret… Lord, can they keep it… Oh no… they can't…" his finger tips trailed her spine eliciting a moan from her. With this she let go of his neck and clawed at his shoulders. 'God… Help me.'

'Does he know?' she asked herself voicing only a groan and closing her eyes to experience the feelings thoroughly. 'What is he doing to me?' She felt him trail tiny butterfly kisses down her shoulder and back up her neck and ending at the edge of her lower lip. They continued their gentle movements until the music slowed and came to a halt.

When the song ended she opened her eyes lazily and connected with the ocean. The vibes his eyes gave her were dark and sexual and utterly enticing.

Another song began playing in the background and she noticed that he wouldn't continue moving. She stared into his eyes when he finally asked "What's your name?"

A little thrown off by the question she answered "Serena…"

"Serena…" the name rolled off his tongue sensually. "Beautiful…"

When she found her voice she asked "and yours is?"

"Darien…" he responded, while beginning to move again to the new song's beat. "It's my pleasure to meet you…" he whispered to her, leaning in closer to her face.

"Ditto…" was all she could mumble out. 'Is he going to kiss me?' Serena thought hyperventilating.

Darien leaned close enough to where he could feel her breath panting on his face and close enough to where he could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest. 'She's so sexy' He pulled her in closer to where he knew she could feel his full length against her flat stomach. "Mind if I buy you a drink?" he asked, somehow feeling like he needed to be with her.

She felt it! 'Oh lord… Is that his…?' she groaned instinctively. "Uuhh… sure…" she said with her eyes closed. Darien released his hold on her and she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. They followed the glowing mini lights to the bar hand in hand. There she spotted the waitress that had served the drinks to them earlier and smiled lightly.

Lilu winked at her thinking 'Lucky dog… he's hot!'

"What can I get you sweet heart?" asked the bartender looking at her appreciatively.

"Uuhh…" 'What the hell should I ask for! I don't ever drink anything but coke!' she was hyperventilating again.

"How about we give her something tasty… Give her an Orgasm, Andy!" Darien said jokingly.

Serena's eyes almost popped out of their sockets! "Ooo she'll like that one…" said the bartender almost keeling over in laughter at her reaction.

Once recovered, she asked boldly "Will I?"

"Yeah… It's a mild drink so don't worry…" he said seriously. He had noticed the way Andrew had looked at her and he was furious inside even though he knew that his flirtatious friend meant no harm.

"Okay… I trust you…" and she did. She didn't know why she did, but she felt in her heart that he would bring no harm to her.

"Here you go pretty lady! Enjoy it!" said Andrew excitedly. Serena accepted her drink and looked at Darien. He was definitely handsome. With his striking oceanic eyes and thick black hair she wondered what he was doing with her. He could be with any of the gorgeous women she'd seen when she first walked in.

"Vos es ingurgito…" Darien complimented in Latin.

"Say wha..?" she looked at him… did he just call her gorgeous?

He mistook her words and translated in English "You are gorgeous."

Blushing madly she began to respond but was cut off when he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Dance with me?" he begged. He felt like he should bow down to this woman. This certainly was a new feeling for him. Hell, he wasn't supposed to be feeling this at all! She was his Mary Magdalene for God's sake!

They walked back to the dance floor, her drink completely forgotten back at the bar. This time she wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands brushing her rear. He looked at her slightly surprised at her daring move but he noticed she was just as surprised if not more so by her actions. They moved to the heavy beat of the song 'Hot Boy' grinding roughly against each other trying to get the most feeling possible.

Back at the section where the girls sat they were talking amusedly. Each had had their share of drinks and dances but no one really caught their eye. Except for Serena that is…

"Look at Serena! She sure likes him! Look at her grinding with that guy!" exclaimed Lita. She couldn't believe how much Serena had loosened up! She was actually beginning to act like a normal college girl.

"Dang girl!" Raye screeched enviously. Although secretly she was glad that her best friend was acting like her old self.

Suddenly there was a body standing on top of the glass table and the little voice screamed loudly over the music "Woo hoo! You go Serena! That's right grind your ass into his dic—"

"O-kay.. Amy… No more Blue Long Island's for you," screamed Raye as she shoved Amy off the table and onto the couch she was once occupying. 'Hopefully, nobody saw that!' She groaned as she saw the weird looks that they were receiving from the people in the neighboring couch.

Across the dance floor, Lilu was standing at the bar placing an order when she saw the blue haired girl's out burst and the violent reaction of her friends. 'I knew she couldn't handle that drink…' Lilu thought inwardly.

"No more?" asked Amy with a solemn expression on her face.

"Nope," sated Lita matter of fact.

"Aaaww…"

Back in the dance floor…

Serena was now facing away from Darien and he had his arms wrapped around her. His finger tips circling her belly button. "You like how that feels?"

What was wrong with her? She was letting this man grope her as he pleased. Maybe it's the alcohol but I don't want to stop. "Yeah, please don't stop…" she moaned out leaning tighter against him. She was consciously rubbing her back side onto his very evident reaction to her. She felt his erection every time she pushed against him and she loved the way he shivered at her ministrations. 'When did I get so bold?' she asked herself.

"mmmm…" Darien groaned when she ground against him again. "Serena, you better stop doing that or else I'm going to take you right here…" with that she turned around never stepping away from him. She looked into his azure orbs and smiled innocently and ground her pelvis into him. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp. She was seducing him.

"We'll see about that…" she moaned out feeling slightly overwhelmed by her actions. She felt as if she needed some kind of release… but what was she releasing? She continued her actions and felt his hands fall to her butt and squeeze a little roughly. Darien pushed her harder against him wanting to bury himself in her but not being able to. His erection was slowly driving him mad. Little did he know that his erection was slowly driving Serena mad too.

Taking her off guard he whispered in her ear "Can I have your phone number?" Darien could not understand why he was asking her this. He shouldn't want to see her again. 'Lord, why are you doing this to me?' He asked himself looking up, trying to contact his savior. He looked down at her 'is she a punishment, a test?' Her eyes answered 'I'm a blessing and a path you may want to follow'

"Yeah…"she answered wondering why he looked at her as if he was looking into her soul.

Breaking out of his reverie he spoke "Give me your cell phone…"

Confused she pulled out her cell that was tucked into the edge of her skirt "What? My cell…"

"Yeah…" he grabbed her cell and began dialing a number while she looked at him a little disapprovingly.

Suddenly out of nowhere his cell began ringing and the tone of 'God is with us' rang out. 'Ironic' he thought.

Handing back her cell phone he said "Now we have each other's numbers.."

"Right," she answered grinding into him again.

Groaning he pushed her lightly 'Jesus, I cant hold this in anymore… I've got to do something about this thing!" he said to himself trying to separate himself from her. Looking at her confused expression he asked "I'm going to the rest room will you wait for me right here?"

"No. I'll be over by where I was with my friends." She answered wondering if he wanted to get away from her or he simply had to go pee.

"Alright meus dea, see you there," he said lightly and walked off. (AN: meus dea translates to my goddess)

She headed toward the table where the girls were at all the while wondering what was happening to her. "Hey guys!"

Looking at her friends' expression Raye asked wickedly "Having fun…?"

"A little…" she responded, blushing.

"Pft," blubbered out Lita "More like a lot! Did you know what you were doing to that poor man?" Lita asked giggling madly.

Serena looked at her genuinely not understanding "What?"

"He's a walking hard on thanks to you…" stated Raye, knowing her friend was a true prude.

"What!" 'Oh, shut up Sere! You felt it yourself didn't you!' Serena asked her self.

"Yup!" stated Lita

Embarrassed at their comments all that Serena could reply was a quick "Shut up!"

"Where'd he go anyhow?" Raye asked mildly interested.

"Oh he went to the bathroom…"

"Aaaahhh" screamed out Amy. "Probably to wack off… With that hard on that he walked away with he must a been hurting!" she said in a slurred voice.

"AMY!" they all exclaimed.

"What! It's true.. I saw it…" she said drunkenly.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Serena flabbergasted.

"She's had one too many Long Island's!" Lita explained.

"You really think so?" Serena quietly asked Amy, genuinely intrigued.

"I know so! I know everything! I am GOD, I tell YOU!" Amy screamed standing on top of the table again. Again she was shoved off by Raye back into the seat where she'd untied herself from.

"She's totally trashed… Poor Amy." Lita said sadly. "She's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow!"

They all laughed when suddenly Serena felt muscled arms wrap around her waist. "Hey baby… Want another drink?"

"I'M A DAMN BUDDAH!" Amy was on the table again and this time she scared everyone in the vicinity of their little corner. Seething, Raye grabbed Amy's arm and yanked it so hard it almost popped out of it's socket.

"SIT YOUR DRUNKEN ASS DOWN OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" Raye exclaimed furiously.

'Is she serious' was the unanimous thought around the table. When they saw Raye turn back to them she was smiling again as if nothing had happened.

Ignoring Raye's antics and Amy's drunken slurs she resumed the conversation "Umm… No, thanks. Girls this is Darien!"

"Hello ladies!" he said sensuously.

"Hey…" they melted at his gaze.

"Did you wash your hands?" Raye asked wanting to know.

"RAYE!" Serena was shocked! How could Raye do this to her! And on purpose too!

Slightly taken back Darien answered "Huh? Uh.. yeah… I did… uuumm… Serena you want to dance?" 'Why the hell would she ask that?' Darien asked himself.

Trying to get away from her very 'unique' friends she responded quickly "Yeah, let's go." While they were walking away from the girls she noticed the look on Darien's face. She knew he was going to ask why'd Raye asked such a question and decided to put it to a halt. "Don't ask, you really don't want to know."

Giving up with a quick "Okay" he pulled her closer to him and was about to begin when Serena suddenly said out of nowhere…

'Shit! What time is it! I didn't call Dad.. ummm.. Daddy!' Serena thought when she saw some couples leaving the club. "Ummm… Darien.. I have to get going…" she said regretfully.

'What the hell was that about? Oh well I should go anyway… I really got to get away from this girl!' "Yeah I should go too… Got school in the morning." He stated, greatly disappointed.

"Ditto… where do you go?" she asked feeling like they still needed more time together.

"Azabu University" Great Darien, tell her where to find you for goodness sake.

"Really! Me too! Maybe we can see each other some time…" Serena asked genuinely.

Darien thought for a minute, 'Drew's going to kill me' "I'm counting on it…"

Thinking about her father's reaction to her tardiness she quickly began to walk away saying "Well I really got to go. Bye Darien"

Panicking at her walking away he said without thinking "Wait a minute! Don't I get to properly say good bye?" 'Stupid Darien, what are you going to do now!'

Grabbing her hand a little roughly from excitement "Huh?" she muttered. He kissed her!

'Oh my GOD!' they thought.

'What do I do?' she asked herself

He held still in shock at his action. Slowly he felt her press up to him and wrap her arms around him digging her fingers into his hair. He relaxed and felt the tingle from his lips down to his groin. Boldly he hugged her tightly and began to kiss her like he should. God she tasted good! It was bewitching. He could taste the Orgasm on her lips. He traced his tongue across her lower lip asking for permission to enter her. She complied opening her lips gently. Their tongues met immediately and intertwined passionately. They danced the language of lovers, a language neither one understood. However, instinctively they danced the waltz. Floating down from his cloud he released her lips pecking her one last time.

They were both breathing roughly and their hands were in places they weren't before. How long had they been kissing like that? Blushing furiously she looked into his eyes and began to detangle herself from their strong embrace. Quietly she said "I have to go. Bye."

Before she could leave he held her hand "Call you tomorrow…" It seemed like a statement but his eyes professed a question.

Smiling she said "Okay…" She walked away slowly not really wanting to leave but nervous as to what awaited her at home. She quickly walked to the girls and yelling at them that she had to leave she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

The girls looked at each other and looked at their watches… and followed Serena out the door.

All thinking 'FUCK!'

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3

Two Faces to a Coin

Author: crazymoonie

DISCLAIMER! Unfortunately I'm not a Naoko Takeuchi clone, so I bear no ownership over Sailor Moon…  sniff sniff I wish I did though! Please don't sue…

Hi again! It has come to my attention that my wonderful readers seem somewhat confused regarding the plot and the actual story line. Remember that this story begins 9 YEARS in the PAST… Heheh…

In response to the question fro MirnaYui:

Thanks for the review first and foremost!  Hehe… I know that my summary differs from the actual story line… But don't be frightened! The plot will continue! Ya know Priest and Professor! LOL! The two chapters that I have posted take place 9 years into Serena's past, the time when Serena makes the sharp transition in her lifestyle which later leads to become who I described in the prologue. It is also the time when she meets Darien for the first time. Nope he's not a man of God… YET! I hope I haven't given too much info out and have eased your confusion. Happy Reading! Take note that in Ch. 2 Darien does speak Latin which is the universal language they use in The Vatican in Rome. It's a little hint as to what he does… or will do…

In response to ssj2Lizzie

Thanks for the Review! I really wish you'd explain your confusion a bit, even though it was "nothing major" LOL! I'd love to make the story flow easier for you and all of my readers… Pretty Please?

BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL THAT HAVE READ AND REVIEWED AND TO ALL THAT HAVE JUST READ! LOL!

serenity11287

LynGreenTea

iluvboys

Prophecy Of Alexandrite

serenity287

babyonyee

Warily Serena stood in front of the front door of her house and hesitantly stuck her house key into the keyhole. She thought seriously about the consequences of opening the door and with an unsettling premonition over her heart she turned the key and heard the click, unlocking the door. 'What is this bad feeling?' Serena gently turned the knob and pushed the door letting herself into her home. Moving as quietly as possible she closed the door and locked it. She turned to walk to her room thinking 'So far everything…' She gasped.

With a quick punch in the stomach Serena was on the floor her eyes wide and her breath daringly strained. She looked up at her attacker and the realization came to her face! 'Daddy!' Panicking, Serena shoved herself back with her legs towards the door desperately clawing at it to open. 'Please no!' She felt her father's hand grip her silver trends and yank her back his way.

"Where were you, my little darling?" Kenji asked in an eerily calm voice. When she didn't answer he yanked her hair again and sent her sprawling on the floor. He lowered himself to kneel next to her and violently slapped her across her striking features. Grabbing her chin in his hand, reveling in the blood that dripped down her nose he warned "You'll regret ever stepping foot out this house. You have violated all your privileges. Never will you see those women again! You hear?" When she only responded with a weak nod, he grew angered and grabbed her neck "Promise me you'll never speak to or of those women ever again? Promise me!"

"I promise…" Serena answered in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. She was trying very hard not to cry, knowing that it would only cause her father to react more violently, failing she shivered as a tear rolled down her bruised cheek.

He slapped her again, eliciting a moan of pain from her throat, hearing this he moaned in pleasure. "You promise who?"

Giving into the tears, thinking about what would happen to her tonight; she mumbled "I promise… Daddy… I'm sorry…"

Pulling Serena up by her hands, Kenji, rubbed them gently and looked at her with darker and much heavier eyes "Go on up to my room, Bunny, I'll be right up."

Looking at his brown eyes she became numb and as if in trance whispered "Okay…"

"That's my baby," he said.

She walked up the stairs each step growing heavier till it became hard to breathe again. 'Dad won't hurt me tonight; please God, don't let him…' She prayed to whoever was listening. She reached his room and looked inside. She noticed the mirrored wall that her father had put in after her mother had passed away with a shudder.

"Serena…" Kenji trailed in a sing song voice. "My little Bunny… are you ready for daddy?"

Serena's heart leaped it began to work double time in order to keep her from passing out.She turned toward the door where the voice had come from and she saw her father with a glass of something in his hand.

"Here baby, drink this, you'll be more relaxed…" Kenji said in a sickeningly sweet and inappropriate tone. Not trusting him Serena refused "I'm okay, Daddy… I'm not thir—"

Furiously, Kenji didn't let her finish, and gripped her throat with one hand forcing her down to her knees, her hands coming up to wrestle his strong grip on her throat. "Now that just makes me angry, honey bee, daddy tries to do something nice and you say no… That will just not do…" His words were calm and collected but his actions were wild and violent. He squeezed tighter on her neck as she dug her nails into his offending hand. With an evil look Kenji forcefully pushed her head back and began pouring the drink into her mouth. Seeing her struggle against him brought him pleasure and he sucked on her ear lobe as she gasped for breath only to receive this thick fluid fill her throat. She felt as if she would drown at. Her body began to instinctively regurgitate the thick liquid and all he could say was "Swallow it, you bitch!" and he loosened his hold on her throat a bit.

Feeling the extra space to breathe she gasped in a mouthful of regurgitated liquid and began to spasm as the fluid took its effect.

Knowing what the side effects of the drug he had given her would be he let her go, she would not escape. He picked up her convulsing form and threw it on the couch that faced his beloved wall of mirrors. Her body never really made it to the cushions but kind of slouched half way over the arm of the couch and half over the floor.

Her mind was trying to take in what was happening to her. '…' She tried to concentrate hard on one object but her mind spun and she couldn't even form a coherent thought except for prayer. What she did notice was her reflection on the mirror. 'Oh God!' She thought as she looked at Kenji's reflection and it was distorted! He looked like a monster!

Kenji looked at her looking at him and thought about what to do next. "I could look at you all day, baby girl. You have grown so much these last few years that I can't resist you anymore. You know how I feel about you, I love you! All I do is try to make you happy, baby. I know what you do to me and I know you do it on purpose! I've seen you! You try to act all innocent but I know better! I know that you want me to fuck you! I'm only doing this because you want me to. It's your fault because you provoked me! Look how you make me feel…ugh…" He took her trembling hand and pressed it against his groin. He rubbed it up and down, faster and faster, trying to get some release.

She was forming thoughts now and she understood every word he said. 'Did I do this? Did I make you do this to me?' She wanted to scream at him! She wanted to stop him! She tried to yank her hand away from his… but she couldn't move she was paralyzed! What did he giver her? She couldn't even express herself!

He saw her come to the realization of her dangerous predicament. "That's right baby, you can't move a muscle all you can do is feel me… Feel me touch you… Feel me penetrate you… Out of instinct I know that your sweet little body will enjoy this even if your mind doesn't! You are mine and no one else's!"

She tried to communicate with her eyes but he avoided them, his gaze settling on her full breasts. 'NO! Please don't! Please! Please!'

"I guess you were planning this all along, huh? You sure did dress up for the occasion…" he said when he took notice of her outfit. "You have turned into quite the little whore, haven't you?" He pulled her limp body to a straight up position and leaned her up against him. "Look at yourself, see, this is how you provoke me! This is what makes me want to look at you and touch you and devour you…" he moaned into her ear all the while biting into her shoulder. "I don't know how women can blame men for what they do if they dress like such… sluts." Here eyes widened slightly at his words. "Yeah, baby, you're a slut and I'm going to fuck your brains out…"

He continued to hold her up looking at the mirror when his hands began to roam while he supported her weight with his chest. He bit into her neck and his hand went under the silk of the top Lita had given her earlier. "Mmmm… no bra baby? Are you trying to make me feel special?"

'NO!' she answered. All she could do was stare at him with an expressionless face. 'I can't stop him! I can't move!' Serena couldn't understand what the most traumatizing violation was… the fact that she was about to be raped or he fact that her body was responding to his touch without her consent. She felt her body respond to his hands as they kneaded her breast beneath her top. She didn't want to see it much less feel it! She wanted to kick and scream and huddle in a corner where she would remain transparent.

She felt him undo the strap on her back and with a wisp of silk it slipped of her body exposing her to his hungry eyes.

He took her in, his eyes burning holes through her breasts. His mouth was agape and a little drool trickled down from his mouth down to her shoulder. He smirked and looked into her eyes via the mirror raking his nails over her flat belly leaving streaks of red in their tracks.

She involuntarily shivered… "Did you know, my bunny, that GHB will enhance your sexual pleasure twice as much?" he cruelly asked her knowing she had no form of responding.

Her mind went into overdrive and her face remained still. Not one muscle curving into a frown. Only her tears would work. They flowed freely down her now black and blue cheek. Her only form of release was tears.

He smiled at her; however it was not the smile of a father, not even of a doting father. It was the smile of a predator.

His hands began to move again, this time they moved up and down her torso quickly, roughly. His gaze locked on her legs. God, did he want to be buried between those. He's wanted this for years now but his fucking mother in law always kept a close eye on Serena. That old hag had her death coming to her. That bitch. She always got in his way when he tried having fun with his daughter when she was smaller. She had hers coming.

Meanwhile, Serena tried to desperately get her body in control. She felt all his movements behind her. Her skin's nerves had expanded in order to let her feel more as a side effect of the drug he gave her. She felt him grind his erection into her back. She felt his mouth on her neck and his fingers tweaking at her nipples. Her mind was screaming 'NO!' while her body screamed 'YES!' Serena hated herself! How could her body betray her this way? What had she done to deserve this!

Again she saw him look at her legs. 'Please, Lord, help me live through this…' she prayed to the heavens.

By this time, Kenji decided that her breasts out in the open were not enough. He looked at her legs again, his eyes fucking her while his erection ground into her back. With the strength of each thrust her breast bounced slightly and all he could hope is that they would bounce wildly while he penetrated her. He looked down at her skirt and began to undo it. It fell to the floor gracefully and he stared at her crotch where all there was was a slip of silk covering the area. Her curly blonde hairs peeked from the sides of the scrap of material tempting him to come and let them out.

Serena looked at herself with disgust. She hated herself, she hated her father, she hated these feelings, and she wanted to die! And although her mind understood that what was happening was not her fault it would not, could not accept it.

His hand moved roughly over her body to her crotch. He squeezed. Hard. Rubbing her clit through her underwear with his nail. She was wet. Fuck, she was dripping. Kenji yanked her panties until they snapped at the sides and came off. He spread her legs a bit and dug a finger into her folds. Finding her clit he wrapped two fingers around it and squeezed. The feeling was so intense that Serena's muscles twitched involuntarily.

At this he let go of her and she crumbled to the floor. Naked she was in front of the mirror only able to stare at the state she was in. Tears dripping more forcefully now down her cheeks and mucus slipping from her nose onto her lip. Serena never even noticed when Kenji had moved he couch to sit in front of the mirror. But she felt it when he picked her up and sat her on it with her legs vulgarly spread wide. She didn't look at him when she heard the rustle of clothes but she knew what he was getting ready for. She felt his skin rub against her and to her mind it felt like scorching lava.

"God, you're fucking beautiful" Kenji groaned as he sat next to her. He looked at her pussy through the mirror. Putting one arm around her shoulders he began to rub the leg closest to him. He raked his nails over her inner thigh. 'She's so wet' he thought as he trailed a finger roughly over her folds. Inserting his index into her, he felt her muscles tense. "Do you wanna cum for me, baby?" he asked crudely. He pumped his finger in and out stopping only to add another finger. "You're tight baby… you want me to fuck you with my dick, don't you? Your eyes say one thing but your wet pussy says another."

Her mind was reeling, if she had motor movement she would have been sick.

He inserted another finger into her and felt her shudder. Surprised he looked up. The same expressionless face gazed back at him. Angered he pulled his fingers and stuck them into her mouth rubbing her tongue so that she could taste herself. Once satisfied her stood in front of her and put a foot next to her on the couch. She looked at his erection with clouded eyes knowing what he would do next.

Grabbing his cock in his hand he guided it into her mouth. "You like it, bitch? This is what you were meant to do, you little whore. You were made to pleasure me, to fuck me when I said so."

Serena's mind had given up fighting. She had simply decided to put it elsewhere. She thought of someone else. In another place, in another time. She thought of being someone else as he proceeded to fuck her mouth.

He pumped harder and faster and deeper into her mouth hearing her gag at times because his dick went too far in. He loved it. Feeling himself ready to cum he pushed his dick deep into her throat, immediately jostling Serena from her images of far away lands and back to this horrid reality.

She felt his cum trickle disgustingly down her throat where she was forced to swallow. She immediately thought of something else. 'I can't take it anymore!' she thought as the tears kept on flowing. Never having stopped.

Spent he pulled out of her mouth. He looked at Serena, her face no longer facing him but up to the ceiling unable to move it to where she wanted to. He pulled her face to him and kissed her roughly. Dragging his tongue over hers tasting his own seed mixed with her saliva. "If this is how you suck it when you can't move I can't wait for you to do it when you're all here…" He groped her breast again, half hoping the drug to wear off so she could struggle and wriggle against him. He settled for digging into her pussy again. He moved her face to look at him as he kneeled in front of her so she could have a good view of what he did to her. He shoved two fingers deep into her and flicked her clit with his other hand. When his hand began to cramp he replaced his fingers with his tongue and began to lap her u like a dog. 'She tastes so good… Let's see how you like this…" he thought evilly as he stuck his middle finger into her rectum. He gently pushed it in and gently pulled but as her breathing became a little ragged he began to move his tongue and finger quicker.

'God! What is that pressure?' her body convulsed again but this time in orgasm. The ultimate betrayal her body could do. Her cum trickled down her pussy into his mouth where he drank it down joyously. He continued to pump his finger into her ass looking up at her. Her face was flushed, save for her bruised cheek. Kenji looked down at his half limp dick. Taking her milky hand he pulled her close to him, leading her hand to his dick and her mouth to his. He kissed her, his tongue going everywhere, over her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her chin. It was disgusting. Nonetheless he enjoyed it. Her little hand, with his guidance, pumped him back to life. Once he was hard again he yanked her hand off his dick violently and pulled her up to stand supporting her weight with his torso. He wanted to switch places. Kenji took her place on the couch and spread his legs, much as hers were earlier. With no warning he turned her body away from him and guided her to impale his dick.

'This is it… Once this goes, it's over" her mind thought. Roughly he slapped his dick against her pussy lips wetting it slightly. He positioned himself at her hole and pushed her body down onto himself.

'Oh God… It hurts! It hurts!' the pain was unbearable. It was as if she were being ripped in two.

Kenji paused to get his bearings "I didn't expect you to be this tight!" He pulled her legs up to him and set each foot on his knee. Grabbing her by the waist he pumped her up and down on his dick until he groaned in satisfaction. Thrust by thrust he came closer to orgasm. With this in mind he grabbed her breast and used them as leverage to pump in and out of her cunt more forcefully. Groaning her name he felt her tighten and spasm around him. She came and he came right after spilling into her.

Spent he shoved his daughter to the floor letting her lie there as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. 'Damn bitch got blood all over me!'

Serena laid there on the floor still. Her body still flinching from the orgasm her body had betrayed her with. She had stared at what the man who had helped bring her to this world did to her. How he violated her in every sense of the word. She hated him. She had been fooled by him into thinking that he was the exemplary father. It was her fault for being so damn trusting. She looked into the mirror and banged her fist into the floor again and again. She froze when she came to the realization that she had moved her fist. Serena tried moving again but stilled when she heard the bathroom door shut. She lay quietly for a few minutes till she felt alone again and tried to move. Succeeding she drug herself towards the door moving as quickly as possible. She was out of her father's bedroom when she remembered that she was naked. 'I don't care anymore! I have to get out!' she thought.

Forcibly, she got to her feet by using the wall for support and trekked downstairs. She saw her salvation in a coat that hung from the peg on the back of the door. Grabbing it quickly she snuck out her house half running and half limping her way to Raye's house hoping that her father took long enough in the bathroom to get away safely.

"Sere—na… What the fuck! Where'd she go?" Kenji screamed in indignation that the bitch dare disobey him again. "Serena! You fucking whore! Where the fuck are you hiding?" Desperately, he searched every room for Serena. Frantic, he ran downstairs and out the door. "Bitch, I'm going to fuck you up when I find you!" Unbeknownst to him he ran in the opposite direction from which Serena headed.

Turning a corner, Serena, leant against the cement wall. Her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel faint. The pain between her legs was excruciating. She looked toward Cherry Hill Temple. It was only across the street from where she was at but she feared that she wouldn't make it. The only thing that kept her moving was the fact that if her father found her first… She didn't want to imagine… While making her slow and crippled movements across the street she heard footsteps. Running footsteps. Serena feared the worst! 'He found me! Oh God! He found me!' ignoring the agonizing feeling at her juncture she quickened her pace, moving rapidly across the street and up the stairs to the Temple. Hysterically, she screamed as a hand touched her shoulder.

"Serena?" asked the voice.

Petrified, Serena turned and met with a handsome face… Chad… "Help me…" and she collapsed.

(AN: Bet you all thought it was Darien…)

"Serena!" he said as he scuttled to catch her form from hitting the floor. Noticing the bruise he desperately shouted towards the temple doors "Raye! Grandpa! Open UP!"

HEY EVERYBODY!

I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the two prior ones but I felt that this part of the story deserved its own chapter. You'll see more of Darien in the next chapter and once that's done we'll go back to our ORIGINAL plot! It's comin' slowly but surely!


	5. Author's Note

Hi All!

I'm sooooo sorry I have not updated but not only am I having a terrible case of writer's block but I'm also extremely busy working 2 jobs and going to school!!! But no worries! My inspiration is back and I am diligently working on the next chapter! It's to be out by next week for sure!!!!!!!!! I Promise!!!!!!!

Luv you all and thanks for the great reviews!!!!!!!

Crazy Moonie!


End file.
